Haunted
by Bsama
Summary: After an accident after her boyfriend dumped her, Amu Hinamori begins to be haunted by a ghost. Not just any ghost, the ghost of the boy who she hit with her car. Who says after your dead people can't love you anymore?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I'm sick with the flu and I suddenly got this idea while drinking my tea. So here it is!**

_"Can u come over?" _

A large smile came to my face as I read the text message on the small screen of my phone. I quickly jumped out of my bed causing the pink comforter to fly into the air. I grabbed the set clothes that hung from the back of my desk chair and ran to my small bathroom.

As fast as I could I put on my black tank top, red skinny jeans, and gray sweater(leaving it open). I flipped my pink hair behind my shoulders so it wouldn't be in my face. After putting on a light amount of mascara, I got my car keys from the bathroom counter and went downstairs.

"Mama I'm going to Tadase's house!" I yelled as I got a shiny red apple from the fruit basket and took a large bite out of it.

Tadase was my boyfriend. We've been dating ever since I moved here back during the first year of high school. He had blond hair that swept over his baby face in an odd matter and reddish eyes that seem to change whenever the light and angle did. He's slightly taller than me, not by a lot though, he just recently outgrew me. Tadase was practically the only boy Mama let me date after Papa left us for another woman and took Ami with him.

"Okay sweetie," I heard her call softly from the couch. My mother sat there with a wool blanket over the bottom half of her body, her eyes had large bags underneath them and her face was sad. I could see the steam from her tea cup and could hear the soft sound of the news that played on our small television.

Unable to watch my mother wallow in her sadness, I ran out the door of our small apartment and climb into my car. Rain began to fall as I turned the key and started the car.

**X…Haunted…X**

"Amu… please don't cry," Tadase said as he held my hand in both of his. Salty tears were running down my face as he spoke. "I just don't feel anything special with you anymore. I hope we can still be friends."

I looked at him with my gold puffed eyes. I quickly took my hand out of his and slapped him across the face. His cheek turned a bright red color and began to swell. He looked at me with a confused expression, although anger was present in his eyes. I covered my mouth with my hand and turned away from him. Broken sobs escaped my lips as I ran out the door of his room and house towards my car.

"Amu, what's wron-" Tadase's mother began to ask when she saw me run down the stairs, but I cut her off by slamming the front door close shut.

I wiped the tears away from my face with the side of my sleeve as I walked down the stoned path. The rain fell onto my face making my mascara run even more than when I was crying, I didn't care though. I opened the car door and sat down in the seat. I leaned my head against the steering wheel, my entire body shaking from the sobs. I sat up straight and turned on the car, pulling out of Tadase's driveway.

The windshield wipers wiped away the pouring rain from the windshield. My vision was blurred from the crying, the mist from the rain didn't make it any easier. My foot leaned down on the acceleration pedal even more.

I could see the bright red light but didn't stop. My mind was focused on only one thing. Making the heartbreaking pain go away. I just wanted it to stop, to go leave me alone. I didn't want anything to hurt me. I wanted to feel happy and safe again.

I then felt the extreme force of something hitting the side of my car. The glass from the windows shattered all around me. My car rolled over on it's side. The sound of sirens filled my ears. I reached up to touch my head, I brought my hand down to see that it was covered in blood. An odd smile came to my face. I closed my eyes and everything went black.

**X…Haunted…X**

My eyes opened into a brightly lit room. A beeping sound entered my ears and there was a sharp pain in my head. Well, my entire body actually. I looked down to see that I was on a hospital bed and an I.V. cable was attached to me. I groaned loudly, closed my eyes, and turned my head to the side. I felt the air around my body turn unnaturally cold.

I opened my eyes to see a blue haired boy laying next to me. I looked at him with an odd expression. He was wearing a tight black shirt that showed off the muscles in his chest and stomach, blue jeans, black shoes, and a choker with a cross on it. A scream left my lips, his eyes opened wide, revealing his indigo eyes.

"Miss Hinamori! What's wrong!?" A doctor asked as he, my mother, and a nurse ran into the room. They all had worried expressions on their faces.

"There's blue haired guy on the bed with me!" I screamed as I thrashed in the bed. Another nurse ran into the room as my screams filled the air. Both nurses held me down and the doctor ran next to me. He flashed a light into my eyes, he shook his head and the nurses released me. I looked next to me to see that the boy was gone.

"Nobody is here besides us, Amu," My mother said in a comforting voice. My eyes wandered away from her and to what was next to her. The blue haired boy stood next to her, walking around her as if he was examining her.

"What are you talking about!? He's right there!" I pointed my finger at him. Mama turned around and sighed, she turned to the doctor. The doctor and her looked at each other with strange looks.

"She may suffer a bit of delusional behavior due to her head injury and blood loss. I think she should get a lot of rest and she should be able to go home later today," the doctor said to my mother. She merely nodded and stepped out the room with him and the nurses. "I need you to sign a couple things for the medicine though," I heard him say as I watched them walked out.

"Amu Hinamori," I heard a husky voice from the foot my bed say. My head quickly snapped towards the sound. The blue haired boy stood there, my hospital chart in his hands. "Gender: Female. Age: Sixteen." He looked at me through the corner of his eye. "You're a little too young to be driving a car without an adult, don't you think?"

"Who are you? What do you want?" I asked him. My gold eyes stared at him with anger. He looked as if he was a couple inched away from six feet tall. His body stiffen then relax at the sound of my questions. He put the chart back and turned to me. A playful smirk appeared on his face.

"I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi," He took a short pause, the smirk disappeared and her continued, "I'm the person you killed tonight."

**A/N There it is! The first chapter! I may continue it depending on what you guys think of it. I might also ask for some ideas later on if I do continue this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Mkay here's an update! I got a message from a user to ask me to update in a polite matter(not a demanding one) and I just updated cause the person was nice. Here you go chapter 2.(:  
**

No words could leave my tongue, I was completely silent. All I could do was stare at him, my golden eyes wide open.

"It's rude to stare you know," he said in a completely calm tone. He walked over to the side of the bed and sat on the side. The bed didn't rock or sink as it would when a person sat down, it just stayed still.

Although… the air around the bed did turn colder, sending shivers up my spine.

"Are you cold?" He asks looking into my eyes with his indigo ones. I then saw him squint a bit.

Suddenly, I heard a cracking sound.

I quickly snap my head to the side, only to see ice forming on the wall and snow appearing on the floor. It was slowly becoming thicker. I could only guess that the temperature was going below zero.

Soon the room was a winter wonderland.

My head turned back to him, my gold eyes meeting his.

"You like my little trick?" He said with a smirk. He leaned in, his mouth was at my ear, but I couldn't feel anything. "I could do so much more… and I could do to you, Amu." He whispered into it.

I let out the breath I holding in, only to see it in the form of a little white cloud.

"P-p-please s-s-stop," I begged, barely able to speak. My attention was turned to the IV cable, the liquid was frozen completely.

"Why? Why don't you suffer the same I did?" My whole body was beginning to go numb as he spoke.

I looked down at my fingers to see them turning blue.

"PLEASE STOP!"

The door to my room suddenly flew open and once again my mother and the doctor ran in.

All the ice and snow in the room disappeared when the door opened. The air was normal and warm, my fingers weren't blue, and the IV was running again.

"Amu, we heard you screaming again. What's wrong?" My mother asked as she sat down directly on Ikuto.

"Ouch, rude much?" he said then reappeared on the other side of room.

"Mom, please don't think I'm crazy but-"

"You shouldn't tell her. They already got you some meds. They can actually make you go crazy if you take them, you know?" I turned my eyes to him then look down, pondering the idea.

"But what?" My mother asks, snapping me out of my train of thought.

"Ummm, I want to go home…"

Mama then turns to the doctor, he nods.

"I'll go sign you out then."

**xHauntedx**

The car was quiet as Mama drove home. She sat in the front while I was in the back. The only sound was coming from the radio.

But that didn't last long. The silence was soon broken by a deep husky voice and a drop in temperature.

I knew he sitting next to me.

"I heard you got your license revoked and your car impounded." He said with a chuckle in his voice.

"I know. Do you know how much money it's going to take to get it back and fix up my car?" I said in a whisper so my mother wouldn't hear.

"Not my fault you hit me with your car."

"I know." I tell him while playing with my fingers, avoiding looking up.

"Sweetheart is it cold in here or is it just me?" My mother asks as she play with the AC.

Ikuto disappeared.

**A/N Sorry for the long wait… and if this chapter isn't good I'm sorry. Sorry it's short too.  
**

**I'm going to rewrite The Pirate and The Bride's latest chapter just because I found my groove again.**

**It's going to take a while for me the update Silent Tongue, I sorta strayed away from the plot a bit.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Let's DANCE! Wait, never mind that. You know I've noticed there are a lot Vampire Fanfics for Shugo Chara, but I haven't really seen any werewolves… Hmmmm? Oh well, maybe the whole concept of werewolves doesn't fit SC. If you guys see any good fics please tell me! I'm running out of things to read… ):**

I wasn't able to sleep last night at all. There wasn't anything on my mind that was bothering me, the only thing from keeping me was the fact that I had a very annoying and pissed off ghost in my room.

"Amu, you look very tired. Is something a matter?" Mama asked when she brought me my breakfast.

I snuck a peek at Ikuto, who was sitting in my desk chair, he had a grin on his face. Next thing I knew his lips were right at my ear. "Yeah, Amu, is something wrong?" I felt a chilling sensation creep up my spine when he spoke.

"No," I said answering them both, my eyes still on Ikuto. I felt as if he had gotten more violent in the pass couple of minutes.

"Oh, okay then. Well, I'm going to work. The principle excused you from school today so you can stay home." She lean down and kissed the scar on my forehead from the accident. "Take of yourself, please."

"Okay, love you," I told her as she walked out my room. Once I heard the front door close, I snapped my head towards Ikuto, who now was looking out the window. "What would you have done if I said _something_ was bothering me?"

He looked at me and smiled, "I would have just made the doorbell rang."

"_Sure_, you would have," I said while rolling my eyes. He probably would have frozen Mama and me in giant ice cubes.

"Sooo, what are we going to do today?" He asked while I pulled the covers over my head.

"I'm going to get some sleep. You can go and bother some other girl or you know, figure out why you're stuck here so you can actually die."

That did it.

The room was suddenly hot, as if I was in the desert. I could feel myself begin to get thirsty. Then the bed covers suddenly flew off me and Ikuto was right in front of my face. His azure colored eyes were almost black with anger.

"Did you forget that _YOU'RE_ the _REASON _I'm dead!" His voice was calm, but that made it even more frightening.

"I-I-kuto," I tried to say, but my throat was so dry, his name didn't even sound like a word.

He must have understood though because the heat soon faded and I no longer need water. Once I was able to speak again, I said, "Ikuto, I don't know how you feel right now, but I know you're confused and so am I. I don't know how I can help you, but I'm sorry, sorry for killing you."

"Sorry doesn't help," He nearly growled.

"Then what can I do?"

"Take me to a church or whatever, just fix this mess!" He yelled and then his dark expression turned into what I could only describe as murderous, "Or I'll continue to make you suffer."

**A/N I know, Ikuto seems like a big jerk, but he's just confused and afraid. As for Amu, I'm pretty sure she's is afraid.**

**Ohhh, we should play "What if" like "What if Amu didn't kill Ikuto but just hit him." It would go something like this-**

_"**Sorry I hit you," I said completely embarrass. I ruined another person's life just to get what I want.**_

_"**It's okay, the doctor said I'm better off than you actually." He smiled and his eyes that were as blue as the sky shone, making my heart pound. **_

_"**I'm so sorry!" I apologized again. I could've have killed him!**_

_"**Hey, listen. We're going to be in this hospital for a while so why not be friends?"**_

_"**Are you sure you want the person who broke your collarbone as a friend?"**_

_"**As long as you aren't a prevert." He chuckled.**_

_"**Why are you?" **_

_**We both laughed together and our story began.**_

**A/N Actually, never mind. -_-' lol**


End file.
